The Flunk
I: The Classroom It was a normal day, other than the fact that I had to attend to my grandfather's funeral tomorrow. I was in one of my school's many classrooms. Today was the day we were all dreading. Our math exams. As we all started our work, my friend Stephen passed me a note. I picked it up to see what he was trying to tell me, but, my teacher came around just as I grabbed it. "Passing notes?" asked Mrs. Green. "That's an hour of detention for you, Alan." I sighed as she walked away. I decided to see what the note said. join roblox again! i miss u ''- stephen'' Really! I just got an hour of detention because my friend wants me to play some video game! You have got to be kidding. When Stephen said "join roblox again" he meant that I had already played before. My old account was hacked. No, not by those fake John Doe hackers. Just by regular hackers. Ones that were just doing their job. During detention, I thought about what Stephen had said. Maybe I should give Roblox another chance. II: The Re-join It was after the funeral now and I was on the Roblox sign-up page. I set my birthday. And my password. And everything else, except than the username. I finally decided on the name Flunk5873984620782764. As soon as I got into the account, I went to go play a game. I scrolled around for a little while and clicked the play button for Build a Boat for Treasure. After I played that for a little while, a clicked the games button. It did bring me to the games page, but when I got there, I wasn't logged in. I tried logging back in, but it wouldn't let me. I searched up my username, but nothing came up. It was as if the account never existed. This didn't bother me, however. I just created a new account and continued playing games. III: The Amazement I was playing Roblox on my new account, imnotflunk12345678909. Then a player joined my game. For some reason, I wanted to look at their username. I looked at the player list and saw the name Flunk5873984620782764. I was amazed at it! It was my account! I decided to follow the player so I could further keep track of it. Later that day I looked at my follows list. I saw the name Flunk5873984620782764. I clicked on the profile, but then something came up that scared me. The account's status was "Please help me, Alan." IV: The Ghost Every day, from now on, I would keep track of the account. Every day, it's status would change. One day it was, "A chamber of ice. Just a small dot in the wide universe." Another it was, "It doesn't guard very often. Please rescue me." Finally, after a week, I found it playing a game. The weird thing was, I could join it from the profile page. As I clicked join, a thought went through my head. 'Why am I doing this. I don't want to be here. I don't want to be here. I don't want to be here. I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE!' Then I woke up. It was all a dream. All a dream until I turned on my computer. V: The Clock When I turned it on, I was in a game. The worst part was, I could see my old username in the player list. I searched around the game for a bit. It was themed as if it were an abandoned science lab. Interesting. Eventually, I came to a room. Well, more like a hallway. I walked down the hallway for about an hour. There I saw Flunk, in some sort of test tube thing. Then Flunk said, "The clock is ticking Alan. They are not guarding. Save me before the transformation is complete." I asked Flunk, "Who is not guarding? What Transformation? How would I save you?" Even though me and Flunk were the only ones in game, a chat came up from a new player named "The Hallkeeper." It read, "You will have to find out for yourself." Immediately, I left the game, not knowing what had just happened. I decided I would leave this case unsolved for a little while longer. (Coming Soon...) VI: The Rescue (Coming Soon...) VII: The Transformation (Coming Soon...) VIII: The Hallkeeper's Fury (Coming Soon...) IX: The Storage (Coming Soon...) X: The Knowlage Created By: Aab5cCategory:Unfinished Category:Users Category:Mystery Category:Glitches/Exploits Category:Files